


Belong to Me

by starkersoulmates



Series: Everything (For You) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: (Not between Downey and Tom), And very insecure so he wonders if he still wants him, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Downey is jealous of Jake and Tom, Insecurities, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationship, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkersoulmates/pseuds/starkersoulmates
Summary: Downey comes home, exhausted and jealous, with every plan to fuck Tom as a reminder of who he belongs to. But then insecurities happen, and talks, and then the goal of the night occurs and Rob....Rob ends up in a better spot then where he started.----Or, Rob is jealous of all of the flirting between Tom and Jake, and plans to remind Tom who he belongs to.





	Belong to Me

He walks through the apartment quietly, knowing his boy is no doubt asleep after the exhausting week he's had -- premiere one night, South Korea the next, event after event for the movie he knows Tom is completely proud of. He's quiet because of the late time, but he's also on a complete _mission_ , needing to remind the younger man just who he belongs to after seeing news headline after news headline about Tom and _Jake_ , of all fucking people. The thought curls something dark in his gut, something he needs to get rid of as soon as fucking possible, and he knows the only way that's going to happen is by seeing his boy, holding him, reminding him just who the hell he belongs to. He's not often jealous -- has no reason to be, not when he's got a wife whose perfectly understanding enough to let him be in an open relationship with her so he can be with Tom, but -- no one has ever flirted with Tom the way Jake does, and it gets on his last nerve, constantly watching his boy light up around another man. From Tom joking that he's in a romance with Jake, that they're _husbands_ , that he couldn't walk after being with Jake, holding fucking hands with Jake, to Tom even saying Rob and him have a father-son-mance thing, and then saying something about it being creepy, which, what the **fuck** , Rob couldn't help but think, his hand coming up to rub his chest, hating the feeling he has inside of him.

Point is, Rob --- Rob needs to remind his baby boy just who he belongs to, but there's something in his chest that, when he gets to the room he shares with Tom, and sees him sleeping, curled around the pillow he likes to call his favorite, all Rob _really_ wants to do is hold Tom and just..... confirm that Tom still loves him, wants to be with him, that the age is still not a bother. That the flirting with Jake isn't something more, because if it was, Rob couldn't begrudge the younger man that. And just thinking about letting his boy go to someone else, his boy in love with someone else, hurts _so much_. He wouldn't blame Tom though, not one bit, because sure, he might be in an open relationship with his wife, and he's completely head over heels for Tom but Tom could always be able to move on and find someone else, someone younger and ---

"You're thinking too loud," Rob hears and his eyes immediately go to Tom in bed, not realizing they had fallen to the carpeted ground of their room during his insecure thoughts, a frown on his face as he sees Tom looking at him in confusion, eyes barely opened. Making his way into the room, door shutting lightly as he does so, he kicks his shoes off and undoes his tie before laying into the bed and looking at Tom, carefully. He can see Tom begin to look even more confused, and he understands that, because Rob is never so quiet around Tom, or always touching the younger man, especially in their darkened room. He's holding himself back though, insecurities eating him alive as he thinks about everything he's heard, seen and even read the past week.

"What're ya thinkin' 'bout, baby?" Tom questions, arms wrapping around Rob's waist as he snuggles into him, still full of sleep. Rob relaxes briefly, his fingers trailing an unknown pattern on Tom's arm, biting his lower lip as he thinks about what to say. He wants to remind his boy who he belongs to but the two of them have always been about communication first and this --

"You may need to be more awake for this conversation, baby," Rob whispers, and he can feel Tom tense before the younger man sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and letting out a yawn that Rob can't help but find completely adorable. Tom's wearing one of his shirts, and the sight does something to him but he tries hard to focus, breath through the lust he always feels with Tom wearing his clothes or something he picked out. He can feel his heart pounding inside of his chest as he himself sits up, a small breath escaping as he tries to put his thoughts into words, feeling slightly calm when Tom begins to rub his wrist.

"Baby, you're still interested in being with me right? There's..." he pauses here, chewing the inside of his cheek as he tries to think of the words. He can see Tom furrow his brow, even more confused than before and he doesn't... he doesn't _know_ anymore, and it sucks. "You're not...." He lets out a breath, frustrated with himself, and his jealousy, and his insecurities. He's fifty-four fucking years old, and he's so in love with Tom, so enamored, that he's acting like a damn teenager.

"Rob, what are -- what are you even talking about?" Tom's voice hitches, and Rob _hates_ himself for causing that, but his heart hurts, and he knows he needs -- he needs Tom. So god damn much, he needs Tom, but right now, he feels like the fine line between playful flirting and actual flirting between Tom and Jake have been crossed, and he doesn't know how to deal with that, or the emotions that come with the thought of Tom no longer wanting him.

"I love you, Tom. So fucking much. But --" he sucks back a breath here, notices how Tom's eyes are beginning to water, and he hates it, but he needs to say this, "But if it's... if this, if _us_ is something that you want out of, I need to know." He states, his voice barely above a whisper. He can see the confusion in his boyfriend's face, and he should probably explain more, but how could he?

"Rob, _what_ \--" He turns his head, pulls out his phone from the pocket of his jeans, opens it, and hands it over to Tom, hands it over to all of the videos and headlines and interviews and -- watches him. As carefully as he can, Rob watches Tom, waiting for the moment where Tom finally tells him they're over, that he's moved on, wants to be with someone younger, actually single, and -- he can see the moment it hits Tom, that he's jealous and insecure and not even remotely worthy, and he looks away, rubbing his face in exhaustion and wondering if the couch will hurt his back because there's no way Rob's going to be able to sleep in the same bed he and Tom have made _their's_ once Tom leaves. He's taken by surprise when he feels hands on his chin, Tom moving his face so he's looking at him and damn if he isn't beautiful, and everything Rob has ever wanted. He's even more surprised when Tom throws his leg around Rob's legs, so he's in his lap, a position they're very well versed in.

"Baby, Rob, sweetheart," Tom whispers, peppering kisses on his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his entire face before softly kissing him, pulling away when Rob almost lets himself get lost in the kiss. "Robert," Tom adds, moving his body away and caressing Rob's cheek, his eyes widening as Tom uses his full name, something he never does unless he needs to get a point across.

"I love _you_ , Rob. That shit with Jake? Is _nothing_. Absolutely nothing, not even remotely genuine, sweetheart, because you? You're everything to me." Tom whispers, his forehead pressed against Rob's own, their breaths intermingling as Rob closes his eyes and tries not to doubt the words. "It's press. It's harmless. I am **yours** , and only yours, baby," Tom adds on, interlocking their fingers together. Rob blinks his eyes open, before narrowing them, flipping the two of them so he's on top, making sure not to put all of his weight on his boy just yet, knowing how much Tom loves this sort of thing.

"It's so much, Tom. So much flirting. And I _hate_ it. And I hate how it makes me feel, because I never doubted your feelings for me before hand but then everything with him -- " Tom cuts him off, lips pressed against his own, a moan slipping free when Tom bites his lower lip, taking control of the kiss before breaking away once more, breathing heavy.

"Robert. I love you. I'm yours, no one else's. I'll fuckin' stop agreeing to flirt with Jake if it helps you, but he means nothing to me. You? Fuck, I would spend the rest of my life with you if you weren't already married," Tom whispers into his neck after a few minutes and Rob... feels guilty.

"That' what I mean though. You deserve better, and --"

"Rob. I _want_ you. I _deserve_ you. I'm never going to leave you, or cheat on you, or genuinely flirt with someone over you, because you're **it** for me. As crazy as that seems," Tom adds, thrusting his hips upwards with a smirk. "Now, are you going to believe me, or are you going to have to show me I belong to you? Because I do belong to you, _daddy_ ," Tom adds and Rob groans at that, nearly falling off his weight at the words.

"You _are_ mine. And I should definitely remind you of that. No one else. You don't get to hold hands with someone else, you don't get to call them your damn husband, or say you're in a fucking romance with them and call **us** creepy," Rob begins, kissing Tom between words, biting his lower lip before pulling away and sucking at his neck whenever he can, moans breaking through the haze of _everything_ he feels with Tom.

"Yours, Daddy, completely," Tom whispers, breathy, hips thrusting upwards as his hands clench Rob's arms, a whimper coming through when Rob moves away from Tom, teasing. Rob continues to kiss down Tom's neck, hands on the edge of his top before he breaks away and removes it, Tom's own hands on his dress shirt, removing it from the jeans, tugging it up and whining when he can't remove it himself. Helping the younger man, Rob throws his top somewhere in the room, groaning when Tom's hands land on the button of his jeans, unbuttoning it quickly, hand wrapping around his hard cock and stroking.

"Not yet, baby boy," Rob whispers, hand wrapping around Tom's and removing it, smirking when he hears Tom moan.

"Please..." Tom begs and Rob hums, kissing down Tom's body, groaning when he reaches Tom's boxers, removing them slowly as his cock thickens and leaks pre-cum.

"Fuck, baby boy, let me hear you. Tell me you're mine, only mine," Rob growls as Tom arches upwards, whimpering.

"Rob, please," Tom moans and Rob hums, tongue dipping into the crevices he can find in Tom's body, the man's fingers in his hair, yanking gently.

"Tell me who you belong to, sweetheart," Rob orders, slipping the order into his voice and smirking when he sees Tom shudder in response. It's always nice to see, Tom shuddering and shaking and moaning for him, for the possibility of being ordered by him. It turns on Rob so much, that he watches the younger man carefully, blowing air on his skin as Tom whimpers.

"Da-- I'm yours, always yours, _please_ Daddy," Tom begs and Rob grins, moving down Tom's body completely, kissing him everywhere as he grabs the lube on the nightstand and pours it on his fingers, smirking when he sees the hooded way Tom is staring at him.

"That's not telling me who you belong to, baby. Tell me who you belong to, Tom," Robert says, his fingers teasing Tom's hole as he says the words, smirking at the reaction of his boyfriend. Slowly, he inserts one of his fingers, grinning when Tom gasps, humming when his eyes flutter close and a second whine escapes from Tom.

"Rob, please, baby, fuck me," Tom moans, fingers clutching their sheets as he thrusts upwards, needing the friction.

"Tell me what I want to hear, Tom," Robert says once more, adding another finger as Tom moans and mewls. 

"Fuck me, and I will," Tom playfully snaps and Rob grins, removing his fingers and flipping his boy over, lubing his cock up just in case, never wanting to hurt his boy.

"You want me to fuck you, baby boy? Want me to use you, make you remember who you belong to?" Rob whispers against the back of Tom's neck, kissing it lightly when Tom shudders once more. 

"Yes daddy, please daddy," Tom responds, mouth dropping open when Rob thrusts his cock inside of Tom's hole, groaning at the tightness and heat surrounding his cock. He remains still for a couple of minutes, letting Tom adjust to him, because no matter how often they do this, fucking or making love, it always takes him a little bit of time.

"Who do you belong to, Thomas?" Rob asks once more, voice barely above a whisper as Tom begins to move his hips, needing the friction they both crave but Rob won't give until he gets an answer. It's something they're used to, the push and pull of teasing and fucking and making one another crazy while they can. It's why they work so damn well together, why Rob's so damn head over heels for the man, even though he knows how many people would find it weird and wrong.

"You, daddy. I belong to you," Tom moans and Rob hum softly, snapping his hips forward and then stopping immediately.

"Again," Rob whispers, holding down Tom's hips as he whines, wanting and needing so much more than what he's being given.

"I'm yours, Robert. I belong to you, and only you," Tom pants, dislodging his boyfriend's hands and thrusting, Rob groaning in response before matching Tom thrust for thrust. Rob gets lost in the feeling of Tom surrounding him, the heat radiating off of one another, the moans that are escaping from both of them, the slap-slap-slap of their thighs meeting as Tom begins whimpering nonsensical words and Rob throws his head back, feeling himself getting ready to cum.

"How soon pretty boy?" Rob questions, eyes fluttering close as he leans forward, inching more into Tom and wrapping his arm around the boy's leaking cock, kissing down his spine with a grin, feeling at home. He can hear Tom beginning to mutter words faster and faster, and he knows his boy is close, so close, so he twists his hand lightly, strokes Tom just the way he likes, and --

"Cum with me, Daddy," Tom moans, thrusting backwards into him. Robert can't help himself, hot squirts of liquid releasing inside of Tom as he feels Tom let go of his own release, their bodies slumping in the bed after a few moments, bodies slicked with sweat as Rob adjusts Tom in his arms and cuddles him, kissing him lightly. He's not as insecure as before, and he sure as hell didn't fuck Tom as rough as he planned in the beginning of the night but right now, he can't find it in himself to care, not when Tom is caressing his chest. He doesn't know how long the two of them are like that, legs intertwined with one another before Tom shifts and looks up at him.

"Wasn't kiddin', y'know. I belong to you, Rob. That shit with Jake? All PR, not at all genuine." Tom whispers, and Rob can hear the worry in his voice. Looking at Tom, Rob sighs, nods his head.

"I think the... no, I got the flirting at first. Jake's always been flirty, always, but the moment you said we were a father-son-mance, and then creepy, it just--" Rob pauses, shaking his head as Tom wraps his arms around Rob's waist, kissing him lightly.

"We're not creepy. You're sure as hell not my father, just my Daddy. And I love you, and I got nervous, and I tried backtracking that day and just... stumbled over my words at that interview. But never doubt my love for you, Rob. Not when you keep me going, not when I count down to every second I get to see you." Tom whispers, looking at Rob with stars in his eyes and Rob smiles, soft and completely in love, nodding.

"I'm sorry, that it hurt you. I never want to hurt you. Ever." Tom whispers, kissing Rob lightly and Rob hums in response, pulling Tom closer to him, as close as he can be, which is nearly impossible. "M'sorry too, baby," Rob whispers after a moment, breaking away.

"I know. Now let's sleep, before you have to leave me again for Chile," he chuckles and Rob grins, moving to his side, spooning his boy as they eventually fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bitch to write, no lie. Every day there was something new to add between Jake and Tom that would set Rob off, and I suck at writing male/male sex, but... I hope you guys enjoyed this a bunch. I loved it. It's the first of a series, so you'll see more from me soon. Come yell at me about starker and rom howney on my tumblr, starkersoulmates.


End file.
